Bubble Bath
by BloodyHandPrint202
Summary: Roy interupts Ed while he is enjoying a nice bubble bath. But what happens when Roy decides to join his bath? EdxRoy Rated T


**Bubble Bath**

Edward Elric smiled playfully as he cupped soap bubbles in his hands. He was enjoying a nice relaxing bath. The bubbles were almost as tall as him, which made him feel even shorter. But he let it slip because they were cool like that.

Ed blew the bubbles out of his hand, giggling like a little kid. He may be sixteen years old, but it doesn't keep him from acting like a child. Besides, where's the fun in growing up?

Ed relaxed against the bathtub's rim, closing his eyes. _This is nice. Finally I get to escape the stress of being the Fullmetal Alchemist. Finally I get to be my old childlike self again, _he thought, smiling.

Suddenly, a knock came from the bathroom door. He sighed.

"What do you want?" He yelled. "I'm _trying _to take a bath!"

He already knew who it was. It was Roy Mustang, his annoying lover. They have lived together for a couple of months and he never got off Ed's back about _anything. _But what does he expect from the bastard colonel?

The door suddenly swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud _bang!_ Ed flinched and scowled.

"Holy shit, Mustang. Break the damn door, why don't you." He growled.

Then, something caught his eye. Roy was wearing swimming trunks. They were black with silver lining. The huge smile on his face was more disturbing.

"Uhh, Roy? What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Roy walked over to him.

"Isn't it obvious, my little Edward? I'm taking a bath with you." He stated.

"Don't call me little. And why the hell are you wearing trunks then? We've seen each other naked before."

Roy pinched Ed's cheek. "I wouldn't want you getting too aroused. It's just an innocent bath."

Ed glared at Roy. He was acting strange. He was probably drinking again. Jeez! What the hell is wrong with him?

"Fine. Come in." Ed growled, moving to the other side of the tub.

Roy stepped into the bubbles filled tub. He flinched at the suddenly warmth, but then relaxed. He sighed.

"This feels nice. No wonder you were taking so long. It's so relaxing." Roy smiled.

"I know. It doesn't help when a certain bastard knock the door down and interrupts it." Ed growled.

"Well maybe if a certain pipsqueak didn't take as long, maybe this certain bastard wouldn't have worried and so kindly come to check on him."

"What kind of sick freak checks on a sixteen boy in the tub, with the idea of joining him?"

"What kind of sixteen boy wouldn't enjoy the company of that sick freak?" Roy shot back.

"The kind that doesn't want to be interrupted!" Ed growled.

"Oh, like you didn't want me to come in. If I do recall correctly, it was you who said, 'Fine. Come in.' Isn't that right, Fullmetal?"

Ed crossed his arms in defeat. Roy smirked. "No answer, Fullme-"

"Alright, alright. You won! Don't rub it in." Ed growled, scowling at the bubbles beside him.

Roy's heart softened immediately. "Come here, Ed."

He held his arms out for a hug. Bubbles and water slowly ran down his arms, making Ed smile. Ed crawled into Roy's arms, hugging him back. Roy smiled and put his face in Ed's golden hair. He got an idea.

"Ed. Turn around." He said, patting Ed's damp hair.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Ed turned around, sitting on Roy's lap. Considering that he was naked against Roy's swimming trunks, he felt a little uncomfortable.

Roy grabbed a small cup to the sink counter beside him. Then, he dumped the cup into the water and made sure it was full.

"Ed, close your eyes." He whispered against his ear. Ed shivered and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt warm water being poured over his head. He sucked water up into a gasp and choked. He coughed.

"What the hell, Mustang?" He growled, rubbing his eyes to see clearly.

"I told you to close your eyes." Roy sighed.

"I _did _close my eyes! Why did you pour water over me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to wash your hair for you." He stated, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I want to! Now shut up and close your eyes again."

Edward growled and closed his eyes. This time Roy poured the water while running his finger threw his golden hair. Ed relaxed and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers.

A small shiver ran down his spine as he felt Roy pull his hair slightly. He smiled slightly. Roy untangled his fingers from the mess of gold.

He grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto his hand. Then, he slowly massaged Ed's hair with the mango scented liquid. He heard Ed sigh as he rubbed his fingers against his scalp.

"You like that, Ed?" Roy murmured softly.

"Maybe." Ed said, but his voice was drowned in a deep sleepy tone.

He laughed. "I'm glad."

Ed just sat there as Roy massaged his head and hair with the shampoo. The sweet scent of mango lingered in the air, making him drown in sweet fatigue. He felt as if he could just melt. And they didn't even kiss yet!

But unfortunately, Roy finished soon after. He washed the soap out of Ed's hair. He smiled down, watching as Ed picked up bubbles in his tiny hands and blow them into the air. Once his hair was clean of any shampoo, Roy laid back until his lower back touched the bottom of the tub.

Ed stayed rested on his hips. He was still playing with bubbles. He popped some, clapped some, and blew some. Each he did something, Roy smile grew. _Wow. What a cute little kid. _Roy mentally laughed.

Ed turned around, facing Roy and curling into his chest. He pushed the bubble out of the way and kissed his neck. Roy laughed. He hugged Ed around the waist.

"Do you know how cute you look?" Roy mumbled.

"No, I am not! Men aren't cute!" Ed growled.

"Yes, but you're not a man. Are you, Ed? You're still just a little kid."

Suddenly, Roy got smacked across the face with the shampoo bottle. "I'm not short, you ignorant old man!"

Roy rubbed his cheek and scowled. "Well, you didn't have to hit me."

"Too bad. You need some sense knocked into you!"

"Oh? And you don't. You're sixteen and still, what, four feet tall. You need to realize that you _are _short."

"I'm not four feet tall!" Ed growled.

"Then how tall are you?" Roy growled.

"Uh... Five foot, something else. Something like that! I don't know!"

"Whatever. You're still short for your age."

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"NOT UH!"  
"YEAH HUH!"

They stared at each other for few minutes. Then, Ed turned, showing that he didn't give a shit anymore. Roy scowled at the shampoo bottle still in Ed's hand. He wanted to stay mad at the young blonde, but it was hard considering that he hated seeing him upset.

He wrapped his arms around him. "Ed, I'm sorry."

"You aren't the one for holding grudges, are you?" He growled, slightly looking back at Roy.

"Not when the grudges are against you." He said, pressing his face into Ed's muscular back.

He drew tiny hearts on his lower back, getting a small sigh from Ed. He looked up at Ed's face. His eyes were closed, as relaxed as ever. His mouth was slightly open, sucking in a breath in awhile. The golden hair was still damp, but beginning to dry and stick to Ed's face.

Ed opened his eyes when Roy suddenly stopped drawing hearts. He looked back over his shoulder. Roy was just staring at his back, like it was a piece of art in a museum.

"What's wrong, Roy?" He asked.

"Nothing." He put his hand on Ed's back, feeling the softness of his skin.

"Really? 'Cause you seem like something is bothering you." Ed said.

"Nope! I just love how soft your skin is, that's all." He stated, dragging his fingers across Ed's skin.

Ed suddenly grabbed Roy's hand and pushed it away from his back. Roy looked up, scared that he pissed him off again. But Ed giggled instead. He turned until they were facing each other. Then, he softly kissed Roy.

Roy was confused, but he kissed him back. After they pulled away, Ed laid his head on Roy's chest. The left over bubbles tickled at his nose. Roy wiped Ed's hair out of the way as he stared into them golden eyes.

Then, he pulled Ed up off his chest and kissed him passionately. Ed giggled and kissed back. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip, asking a silent demand. He smiled and parted his lips. Roy's tongue slithered into Ed's mouth, hungry for a taste.

As their tongues fought each others, Ed slipped his hands into Roy's coal black hair. Roy's arms were around Ed's waist. He looked smaller than usual when Roy did this.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Ed circled Roy's chest with his finger. Roy sighed softly. Ed smiled. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. He kissed Roy again.

...

About fifteen minutes later, they got out. After they got dressed, they made dinner. Ed complained the whole time about his hands scrunched up like a prune. Roy just rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

After dinner, they rested on the couch. Ed laid on top of Roy as they stared out the window.

"Hey, Ed." He said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ed growled, tired.

"Let's go back into the tub."

Ed looked up at him. "What? Are you insane? Why would we do that?"

"Well, last time, I washed your hair. This time, I wanna wash your body!"

Ed knew exactly what Roy was getting at. He scowled.

"You are truly a pathetic pervert, aren't you?" But Ed sighed.

He stood up. "Alright. Let's just hurry up. I'm getting sleepy."

Roy scooped Ed into his arms and marched to the bathroom. Ed made a mental note to himself: remember to take bubble baths more often.


End file.
